sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Food, Drink and Narcotics in the Omfalos Galaxy
This is a list of known Food, Drink and Narcotics and includes examples of ingestibles from across the Omfalos Galaxy. Drinks Drinks are consumed across the galaxy for numerous reasons: for sustenance, out of personal preference, or simply as a means to facilitate social interaction. Inebriating Beverages *'Momeh' - The Momeh is a potent alcoholic liquor popular across the Omfalos Galaxy that is distilled from a plant rather widespread in the galaxy called Thenasaul. Many worlds produce drinks that go by this name. Its quality can vary considerably, ranging from lesser brews fit for firebombs, to well-aged brands suitable only for the finest of the noble class. *'Fenerisian Ale' - An extremely potent concoction distilled from the fermentation of the native plants of the Artakan ice world of Feneris. Highly alcoholic and toxic, the artakans of fenerisian descent have needed centuries to develop a natural resistance to the substances contained in it. When sharing the drink with a non-fenerisian artakan, they must make sure to add an anti-toxin to the drink, for it will otherwise prove fatal to an artakan from the other regions of the empire. The Artakan population of Feneris is deeply fond of the drink, and consume large amounts of it during their boisterous feasts, often competing against one another to determine who can drink the most Ale before passing out. *'Anufan' - Anufan is a highly prized brandy made from fermented Yaat juice and crafted through careful distillation in used Momeh barrels. Prized for its rich, dark yellow hue and subtle bouquet, Anufan connoisseurs eagerly watch for news each season on the stages of ageing and which areas are releasing their vintages. Many traders make a small but tidy profit carrying barrels by special request from fermentation yards to impatient buyers willing to circumvent the normal flow of the liqueur. *'Raspgut' - Alcohol comes in many shapes and sizes throughout the Artakan Empire, and most planets are noted for at least one kind of fermented liquid. The catch-all term for these more basic brews (especially by travelers) is raspgut booze. *'Shoke Tonic' - Originating from the planet of Haghna, homeworld of the Turgan race, Shoke Tonic is an alcoholic brew created by and for the Turgans. Its ingredients are not widely known; there are rumors the corpses of the small Ice-rats of Haghna may be the primary ingredient, however, such whispers have yet to be proven. Regardless, Shoke Tonic is infamous for its wretched flavor, inspiring many theories about just what exactly is in it. Known also as the "Courage Juice," consuming a measure of this foul fluid inspires a degree of "courage" to the imbiber. The Turgans believe a swig can dull the pangs of fear and thus nearly all warriors drink the fluid before hunting, waging war or confronting their spouse. It is also known to be consumed by male Turgans whenever babies are born. If belching contests are held, whatever happens to sound like a name becomes the infant's name. *'True Believer's Philtre' - The True Believer's Philtre is a heady, thick, crystal clear liquor of the Holy Spodist Empire. It is said to give a drinker depth and clarity of thought, but it's probably just a rumor which is part of the mystique that attends this renowned beverage. This rare intoxicant is prized as a sign of culture and wealth amongst sophisticates of the Holy Spodist Empire. *'Triumph Spirit' - The term "Triumph Spirit" covers an array of artificial, alcoholic chem-distillates made by the many factories of the Nurkean Autarky. Drinking Triumph Spirit numbs the body and mind, a very different feeling to being drunk on Raspgut, Momeh or other spirits. Though similar in end result, the effects of the Triumph Spirit are unpleasant, depressive, and an acquired taste. It's the only alcoholic beverage that can be legally drunk by citizens of the Nurkean Autarky. *'Spice liquor' - The term "Spice liquor" covers an array of artificial, alcoholic chem-distillates made by the squalid masses of criminals and poor people of the Free Systems of Arrovis whose main ingredient is raw, unrefined Spice. The techniques for producing Spice liquor have been carried throughout the Free Systems of Arrovis by crew-scum, criminals, and mercenaries. If they can find some it is not uncommon for a criminal gang to get tanked up on Spice liquor before a fight -- "Spice Courage" as it's called. *'Kurax Beer' - The Kurax Beer is a foul-tasting alcoholic beverage whose exact composition is unknown (it’s believed that the main ingredients are body fluids extracted from Kurax corpses), but it is clearly a very strong drink, given that it is created by and for the Kurax. Kurax soldiers often comment that their Beer "cuts alien guts like broken glass." Kurax Beer is also highly flammable and is used to create an improvised incendiary weapon called "bottle bomb". *'Haunian Ale' - Haunian ale is an alcoholic beverage that is highly favored by Gamanite. Many beings of other species, however, considers it to be extremely foul in taste. *'Gewan's Brew' - The Thanosians are a race who take their ale seriously, and there are many famous brews and renowned brewers among their people. The most famous beverage ever produced by them is the extraordinary "Gewan's Brew", also known as "Gewan's Ale" or "Gewan's XXXXX". Gewan's Brew is one of the greatest and most refreshing alcoholic beverage ever created in the Omfalos galaxy and appears to be compatible with the physiology of almost every species. First brewed by the Master Brewer Alenus Gewan centuries ago, and later distributed throughout the major cities and worlds of the Gamanite Union, drinking a frothy mug of this ale bolsters a person’s resolve, making him immune to fear for a multiple of ten hours. *'Haden Bloodwine' - Although Momeh may be the most popular fine spirit across the Omfalos galaxy, and many local ales and vintages hold sway where they are made, the most sought-after alcohol is the Haden Bloodwine. The Haden Bloodwine is a slightly psychic-reactive beverage valued above all others and almost preternaturally potent. The color of the liquid changes according to the time, as it always assumes the color of the blood of the individual who looks at it. Many nobles and merchants pay huge sums for it and, in some cases, plot, murder and steal to attain it; seeing it both a mark of ultimate opulence and good taste. For its buyers, this wine is the stuff dreams are made of -- hugely valuable and, legend holds, capable of killing an over-indulgent drinker with pure pleasure. Non-Inebriating Beverages *'Jerpar Juice' - A common non-alcoholic beverage popular with many spaceship crews as it combats many common illnesses brought on by the habitual poor diets most find in space travel. Made from the bulbous Jerpan fruit, it is rich in many vitamins and has an extended shelf life. It can be added to most poor quality distillations for much-needed flavor, or even used as the basis for its own strong drink commonly known as "Jerpar Jam". *'Sezon' - Sezon is a popular hot beverage, made from crushed and brewed leaves. The composition can vary from planet to planet, but most blends have a stimulant such as caffeine as a basic release agent. Seems like the majority of the insectoid species of the Omfalos Galaxy get intoxicated when they ingest Sezon, displaying a behavior comparable to that caused by alcohol intoxication. *'Sudark Milk' - The Sudark is a beast of burden found on Ranedra, homeworld of the Maeryn race. Shortly after a Sudark gives birth to a whelp, it produces a viscous orange-colored fluid on which its young feeds. So thick is this highly nutritive substance that when a person consumes it, the milk coats the throat, windpipe and stomach for up to a day after being ingested. As well as being full of nutrients and proteins, the people of Ranedra have found that the milk engenders resilience to poisons and toxins. The Sudark milk is so effective at neutralizing toxins that many figures of the Ashen Dominion, as a matter of course, drink it before eating. Today it can be found on most planets across the galaxy. The milk is well known for being very rich and refreshing, its opaque coloring suggesting that it is also sweet. The milk is also used to make a variety of yogurt, ice cream, and cheese. *'Morva-Kola' - Morva-Kola, produced by the Morvan Industries, is the most popular soft drink in the Omfalos galaxy. Originally intended as a patent medicine, it was invented by the nortus chemist Wilum Hazza and was bought out by businessman Dernon Morvan, whose marketing tactics led Morva-Kola to its dominance of the galactic soft-drink market for decades. What gives it a unique flavor is the essence of twenty-three different ingredients mixed in just the right proportion to give the beverage its trademark taste. The current formula of Morva-Kola remains a trade secret, although a variety of reported recipes and experimental recreations have been published. Some versions of the drink also include vita-minerals and health tonics. The widely known dazzling green bottles of Morva-Kola can be easily purchased in any one of the trillions of vending machines scattered through the galaxy. Such is the popularity of this drink that were built several theme-parks based on Morva-Kola on different planets of Omfalos, in particular in the Neutral Zone. *'ElvoSprint' - ElvoSprint, produced by the Elvos Combine, is the most popular soft drink in the Dralok Convergence and main competitor of the Morva-Kola in the Omfalos galaxy's soft-drink market. Its unique taste gained widespread popularity, quickly becoming one of the most popular soft drinks in the Omfalos Galaxy with an extremely dedicated following. To make it stand out more on the shelves and to give it an extra kick, the ElvoSprint includes a mild radioactive isotope based on a secret formula. The effect is a drink that not only boosts your energy, but also glows with a bright orange light. Vending machines with ice cold ElvoSprint can be found on virtually every major settlement in Omfalos, and even several amusement parks in the Neutral Zone and the territories of the Convergence. *'Sudolor protein drink' - Sudolor protein drink, or just Sudolor, is a fairly tasty drink favored by athletes and spacers, and used to keep their bodies healthy. It is usually served hot. *'Jaalazi' - This leafy plant is native to Neekra, an agri-world of the Drakkan Imperion. The leaves are used by Drakkans to brew a tea, also called Jaalazi (sometimes Jaalazi Tea or Jaalazi Leaf Tea). The beverage is quite popular with Drakkans, to the point that there are real circles of connoisseurs in the ranks of the noble caste of the Imperion who spend their days in the mundane events of Jaalazi tasting. It is less popular among other alien species. Foods Foods are nourishing substances of various kinds that are eaten, drunk, or otherwise taken into the body to sustain life, provide energy, promote growth, etc. Meats *'Guhala' - Guhala are large, fast and aggressive rhinoceros-like animals originating from Sheeko, an agri-world of the Artakan Empire. When that planet was absorbed into the empire, it was discovered that this native herd animal possessed many useful traits, such as the ability to survive in almost any environment and to thrive on even the most indigestible food. Guhala meat itself is also extremely palatable and nutritious, and nearly every single part of the beast is edible. *'Zolarm' - A subterranean molenoid predator native to Nortuc Saion, homeworld of the Nortus species. Their meat is said to resemble that of Guhala. Many attempts were made to domesticate Zolarms, but their ability to burrow made them very difficult to confine. It is considered to be a cheaper alternative to Guhala, because they breed in very large numbers and need relatively little food to survive. *'Mezay Worm' - The Mezay Worm is an aquatic soft-bodied invertebrate native to Xaabra, a shrine-world of the Holy Spodist Empire. Their meat is very palatable and is considered a high-class delicacy within the empire, worthy to be eaten only by the members of the highest echelons of the ecclesiastical hierarchy. *'Melmoth' - Melmoth are sturdy and easily domesticated mammals created by the Atrilli thousands of years ago through genetic engineering and currently used as livestock by the Empire of Draigankind. They are used by the veranians in various ways, such as pull carts and plows, clean up waste and produce droppings useful as fertilizer and fuel for campfires. Their hide and hair can be used to make tents, clothing, belts, saddle bags, shoes and leather armors. Melmoth can also produce milk with extraordinary nutritional properties. Melmoth meat itself is extremely palatable and nutritious, and nearly every single part of the beast is edible. *'Red Sacrifice' - The Red Sacrifice is a blood-red meat dish of questionable origin, often enjoyed raw and bleeding, that is popular within the Artakan noble house of Harkor. Other Consumables *'Kurax Mash' - The Kurax, one of the most numerous species of the Omfalos Galaxy, are repugnant creatures that give little value to the flavor and hygiene of food, and this is also reflected in the favorite kind of food they eat: the Kurax Mash. The Kurax Mash is a disgusting but otherwise filling and somewhat nutritious foodstuff. It’s a nauseous uniform mass made by crushing dead animals (in particular repulsive creatures which inspire people with an instinctive revulsion, like insects and vermin), plants, and other sources of dead biomatter into a soft pulp, sometimes with the addition of dirty water. *'Kiya Moss' - Kiya moss is a plant originally found on Talsaria, seat of power of the artakan noble house of Elexadr, but eventually made its way to several other worlds of the Artakan Empire. Kiya moss is either burned and used as a natural fuel, or eaten as a spicy, spongy snack. *'Kurax Slop' - A disgusting but otherwise filling and somewhat nutritious foodstuff created by and for the Kurax. It is also known as "Corpse-Gruel", since it's made from Kurax corpses, mixed together with random dead animals, plants, and other sources of dead biomatter inside a bowl of dirty, tainted water. Kurax Slop is a common staple in the Kurax mess halls, military rations and other places where high demand for food meets low standards for taste. *'Amino-porridge' - Amino-porridge is a long-life nutrient-dense synthetic food eaten by soldiers from many of the major armies in the galaxy as military ration. *'Trigly-gel' - A gelatinous, high-calorie foodstuff consumed by soldiers from many of the major armies in the galaxy as military ration. *'Vujol Bars' - Vujol Bars are widespread candy bar-shaped desserts which are often sold at events such as fairs or carnivals. Vujol Bars can include many kinds of different fruits and spices for further flavoring. *'Mewiban Fruit' - A Mewiban fruit is a type of tasty fruit that is picked from an Mewiban plant, a notoriously fickle and difficult plant to grow to fruition. The nectar from this fruit provides a vitalizing rush to those that consumed it, making this food very popular throughout the galaxy. Drugs Drugs are chemical substances which alter the normal bodily functions of an organism. Drugs are used by people throughout the galaxy. The market for them is significant enough that various criminal enterprises produce, sell, or smuggle them for considerable profit, despite legal restrictions. Drugs can have various effects on a user when consumed, such as altering a user's psychic potential. Recreational Drugs *'Fumek Stick' - A Fumek Stick is a popular narcotic, much like a cigarette, made of a rolled paper tube containing a scented plant-derived substance. The tube is lit and the resultant smoke inhaled through it, causing a mildly narcotic sensation. Fumek sticks are addictive and are common amongst the soldiers, menial workers and criminals. It comes in narc-tubes, and is smoked through numerous forms of filters. Depending on location in the galaxy, Fumek is either a tolerated recreational item, or a shunned and forbidden narcotic. It is favored by the armies of the galaxy as a cheap way to relax before, during, and after combat. Notable users included Jorvasker Caierexar and Belakos Xiemt. *'Allure' - The Death Flower is a rare species of carnivorous plant indigenous to Bintor, a jungle world of the Artakan Empire. Each flower is large, about the size of a man’s head, and shaped like a bell. The bright waxen style is perversely phallic, and the flower has no visible stamens. The plant exudes a pale pink fluid that is aromatic and has a sweet, intoxicating taste. During the first colonial expeditions a few settlers sold this interesting species to the other colonies of the empire. Most of the plants couldn’t adapt to the different climates, but a few survived in the hydroponic gardens of those who could afford to maintain such exotic plants. After a few years, there were rumors of strange, nightly visitors in the areas around the gardens, not to mention the sharp decline in the bird and insect population. And then people started disappearing. What exactly led the locals to attributing the cause of the disturbances to the flowers isn’t certain, but the specimens were all burned and their owners disappeared. Though banned, some gardeners maintain these unusual plants for their nectar, the Allure. It’s said that consuming a small measure of the fluid evokes powerful dreams and instils a deep sense of calm and tingling pleasure. No one uses the nectar for long as people who sample the fluid tend to disappear. *'Xoga' - Xoga is the root of the Xogasek, a plant native of planet Janraj, in the northern border of the Ashen Dominion, widely consumed as a delicacy, medicine, or spice by the multi-species community of the Dominion. During the Drakkan invasion occurred in the early stages of the War of the Two Hammers, Xoga was found to have a powerful narcotic effect on Drakkan soldiers that consumed it. Deathwing Crulnian Arranus quickly banned Xoga when it was found to lower the combat readiness of the soldiers of the Conquest Expedition. His ban was confirmed by every subsequent Drakkan authority figure to come into contact with the herb. However, these bans proved extraordinarily difficult to enforce as Xoga is both powerfully addictive for the Drakkan race and extremely lucrative to smugglers of every species. Following the discovery of the intoxicating properties of Xoga, the Dominion's government decided to weaponize this awesome plant and exploit it to repel the alien invaders by commisioning the creation of a new type of missiles armed with warheads which shoot clouds of powdered Xoga into the air. *'Hokam' - Hokam is a non-addictive narcotic used to treat stress in Nortus, Turgan, Maeryn and Artakans. It is often prescribed to executives and government officials who tend to overwork. *'Loskek' - Losbek is a narcotic substance which induces heightened senses and extreme euphoria in those who dose themselves with it, however, also causes side effects such as lower perception of what is really happening around them, and increased libido. The Loskek is the most common type of substance used to suppress the inhibitions and judgment of a person and render the user vulnerable to a drug facilitated sexual assault, including rape. *'Psystimm' - Psystimm is a stimulant with psychic-enhancing properties. Its abuse is disproportionately high among non-psychic friends and relatives of psykers, often out of a misguided desire to understand what their loved ones are experiencing. When taken nasally, Psystimm creates a brief but intense euphoria, and gives the user very short-term telekinetic psychic abilities. Side effects include purple-tinting of the user's vision, discoloration of the teeth and longer-term withdrawal symptoms. Psystimm is normally sold in small bags. Slavers are known to buy addicts as slaves, when the addicts can no longer afford to support their habit. *'Blisstone' - Rocks that are slightly psychic-reactive. They can be held in the user’s palm of either hand, or held under the tongue. They provide a sense of extreme well-being (described as a warm, blissful sensation) and sublime for days, possibly weeks on a single use. They are usually a pale stone (commonly purplish in color), of small form, smooth sided, rounded and warm to the touch. They are mined on distant worlds of the Omfalos galaxy 's fringe star systems and are found to be extremely popular in clubs and lounges. However, as they alter the users state of mind, the Blisstone is illegal in almost all the civilizations of the galaxy. It is believed that whenever this stone is used, it feeds on the user's memories and knowledge, since the blisstome addicts tend to be very forgetful. *'Blackness' - It produces a pleasant dream-like state which lasts a few hours, but then turns into a deep depression once it wears off unless another dose is taken. It is highly addictive and has been known to be smoked and injected directly into the bloodstream. It is found amongst all classes of civilians and military personal in the Omfalos Galaxy and many smugglers make a good living by importing and selling the illegal substance. It is found amongst the middle- and upper-class citizens of many worlds, and is used frequently by the followers of underground orgiastic cults. *'Mukhul' - Unlike the majority of the Omfalos galaxy's species, some peoples feel that strong negative emotions, such as fear and sheer terror, are much more entertaining than positive ones, such as euphoria and ecstasy. The Mukhul is a hallucinogenic drug that generates visions depicting the deepest, darkest fears of those who dose themselves with it and it was specifically designed by several secret labs to meet the desires of those who want to experience the thrill of visiting the darkest corners of their psyche in the first person. Officially it is a recreational drug, but is also used to obtain information from persons under interrogation. *'Black Bile' - The Black Bile is an extremely powerful drug produced by several secret labs of the Dralok Convergence. The extreme emotions produced by the drug are able to evoke the deepest senses. Its users are capable to experience and to exult in the fickle whims of passion. They also dull the mind, making it harder to appreciate the ordinary and the mundane. The Black Bile is the pain of failure, the agony of excess, and that which drives people to more daring acts to escape the ordinary. Artists become feverishly inspired, fanatically sketching and drawing, creating masterpieces far beyond their skill. From the lips of poets come exquisite verse that perfectly captures sorrow absolute or unabashed desire. From the throats of singers spill songs of such beauty that those who hear it die from broken hearts. The Black Bile fills the dreams of people with such visions of beauty that they thrash about weeping for the unachievable perfection of their nightmares. When they awaken, their days are spent in melancholy, yearning for that which they cannot have and can never attain. The effects of the drug are pronounced in proportion to the amount of exposure to the substance. The artist paints with his own blood, the poet claws out his own eyes just to see what true darkness is like, the singer chokes and drowns on the lyrics as she struggles to be free from her imperfect throat. Notable users included Luxer Vrerm and Belakos Xiemt. *'Rifka Stick' - Rikfa sticks are a euphoriant devoid of any unpleasant side effect (if not to shorten the life of a few years, but is not too high a price for happiness) primarily sold on the Cluann Hegemony's worlds, but can be found in abundance also on the eastern frontier worlds of the Ashen Dominion and in the Free Systems of Arrovis. They are originally developed by the Cluann Hegemony itself in order to sedate, calm, and most importantly distract the cluann population from realizing that there's actually something very, very wrong in their society—namely, that the citizens of the Hegemony are slaves in all but name. The Rifta sticks are relatively cheap and are smuggled into the clubs and offices of cities by sanctioned drug dealers. *'LUBR1C4N7' - the synthetic substance known as "LUBR1C4N7" is a techno-biological compound that affects only the brain of Grox and causes extreme euphoria and a false perception of increased intelligence. Some side effects resulting from the abuse of this substance are short term memory loss, hallucinations, and obsessive-compulsive behavior. Combat Drugs *'Psy-max' - Psy-max is an illegal chemical that enhances psykers. The degree of enhancement is in proportion to the amount of exposure to the substance. However, Psy-max is lethal to the user in large quantities. Psy-max is purplish green in color. *'Roros'Moin' - Roros'Moin is a psychic-suppressing drug secretly developed by the Gamanite Supremacy. Roros'Moin can be administered in small dosages to gradually reduce a psyker's powers for a limited time, although permanent damage is possible. Shortly before the Intra-Gamanite War, the Gamanite Supremacy proceeded to instill its psychic military personnel with resistance to Roros'Moin by using nanosurgery. *'Thu'un' - Thu'un is a very complex neuromuscular degenerator created by the Artakan Empire's Techno-lords of Saggiogene. Thu'un can be used as a paralyzing agent if the subject's nervous system is weakened enough. The chemical is usually adapted into a gas grenade and is known to be only substance capable to temporarily incapacitate a shakran. *'Slasher' - Slasher is the generic name for a variety of psychological control drugs which causes the user to become fearless and fanatical in combat. Slasher is commonly administered by a means of a user-controlled wrist implant, which also contains an antidote allowing the user to control when the drug's effects will end. Slasher is also frequently employed by penal combat units (armed forces consisting entirely of convicted criminals, pirates and other social transgressors), though its use here is controlled remotely by an officer rather than by the user. *'Memor' - Memor is the name given to a general group of euphoric sedative drugs. The drug lowers the taker's state of consciousness while inducing an elevated state of well-being. Unfortunately, the drug also makes the taker docile and passive, which can be a dangerous condition in the combat zones of the Omfalos galaxy. Because of these effects, Memor is used almost exclusively for medical reasons, or for keeping captured prisoners compliant. *'Ultra-Rage' - Ultra-Rage is the generic name for a variety of combat drugs inducing similar effects: speeding up the user's reflexes and movement and increasing physical strength and endurance; the longer the drug remains in effect, the greater the chance of the drug causing injury. Ultra-Rage is known to mask pain and push the user past the point where their body would give up. *'Impetus' - Impetus is a combat drug used in the Artakan Empire to heighten awareness, improve the reaction time, and literally speed up the user. However, prolonged use will result in fatigue and even neural damage. Notable users included Jervasker Caierexar and Brangul Mortan. *'Spycho-Jet' - Spycho-Jet is a widely illicit combat drug which induces fits of berserk rage. The Artakan Empire's military experimented with its use, but banned it after concluding that it made soldiers unreliable. Since then, it has been used by artakan outlaws to fight their rivals and law enforcement. A person under the influence of Psycho-Jet will do almost anything, including attacking a fully armored Shakran with his bare fists. *'Psy-Corrector' - Psy-Corrector is a memory-wiping drug, often employed by the secret police of many nations. The lost memories can never be recovered, even by psychic means. *'Me'mal' - Me'mal is a synthetic chemical that improves short-term memory and mental focus in Gamanite. *'Zer'gar' - Zer'gar is an extremely complex anti-radiation chemical that can significantly reduce the danger of irradiated areas. This chemical was created by the Gamanite Union in preparation for war against the Grox and their radiation-based weaponry. *'Ro'now' - Ro'now is an intravenous chemical solution that bonds with radiation particles and passes them through the body's system. It takes some time to work, and is also a potent diuretic. It cannot be used to keep away from, or resist radiation when entering radioactive areas like Zer'gar, but is instead used for after receiving radiation to purge some of it from the body. Category:Omfalos Galaxy